


Okay

by weaselbee23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, Depression, Draco actually has curly hair, F/F, Friendship, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, He just straightens it, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Molly Weasley is an iconic mom, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselbee23/pseuds/weaselbee23
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for nearly two years now. Draco is going out more, he's finally moving in with Harry, and he's happy. But when a boys will breaks, and there is no one is around, does it make a sound?





	1. Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes of course I'm writing more Harry Potter fanfics. this one is probably going to be pretty long, so buckle up and enjoy the ride

9:02 pm. Draco sighed as he looked away from his muggle alarm clock and got up from his bed, crossing the large studio flat to his bathroom. When he had decided to move to the muggle world after the war, he had assumed he wouldn’t need too much space. He was supposed to be living on his own, after all.

_Supposed to be._

He had decided that he just needed a space to himself, all that was really necessary in case Pansy or Blaise stayed the night was a large, plush sofa. He was content with his flat being just a large open space for him to roam around in by himself. That is, until Harry Potter reentered his life.

\---

_They had no intention of seeing each other again after the war. There was too much tension, at least it seemed like there was. Draco didn’t know how to thank Harry for saving him. But he assumed letting Harry live his life without him around was enough for the time being. But one night, Pansy and Blaise had dragged him out to a quaint dive bar in the city outside of Blackheath, where he resided._

_As he sat at the bar and watched his friends dance in the crowd, the bartender slid a drink in front of him, and said it was from the man with the round glasses._

_And right then, Draco knew it was Harry. Sure men had bought him drinks before, but Draco knew there was only one man with round glasses that would buy Draco a glass of pink champagne on a Wednesday night. He whipped his head around and spotted Harry across the bar. The man gave a lazy grin and a smug wave when their eyes met._

_Draco felt his face flush as he weighed his options. He then took a sip of the champagne and beckoned Harry over, who was far too smug as he sauntered over to the blonde._

_“Malfoy, it’s been a while. How are you?” Harry questioned, taking the empty seat next to Draco._

_Draco looked down at his drink, platinum bangs hanging in front of his eyes. The strands were loose, as he had stopped using hair product after the war. The relaxed look worked well for him. “You remembered,” he began, swallowing nervously as he looked up at Harry, who had most definitely grown and gained some muscle since the war. “You remembered my favourite drink.”_

_Harry grinned at him and let out a soft chuckle. “I was sure I got it right. Glad to know I did. But you never answered my question.” he chided in a playful tone._

_“I’m excellent, actually. You?” Draco took another sip of his drink, trying to get some liquid courage. Up until that point, he had pushed his crush on the other man away. He tried to focus on what he had, not what he didn’t. But seeing him again, hearing the flirtatious tone in his voice, it all made Draco’s head spin with emotions he hadn’t felt since his years at Hogwarts._

_“Brilliant. I’ve been rather good as well. Are you here with someone?” Harry questioned as he casually took a swig of his amber looking drink._

_“Pansy and Blaise dragged me out. But if I know them as well as I think I do, they’ll both be bringing someone home with them, and we’ll all leave separately.” Draco explained, biting down on his lip anxiously._

_Harry smirked a bit, reaching a hand up and tucking a strand of platinum hair behind Draco’s ear. “And you? What will you end up doing?”_

_Draco gulped but leaned into the hand before lifting his head a bit, ice blue eyes meeting green ones. “Maybe I’ll bring you to my flat.” he managed to get out, nervous and sputtering in front of Harry, despite his usually confident attitude._

_Harry gave a soft hum as his hand slid down, cupping Draco’s cheek in his palm, rubbing his thumb over the blonde’s bottom lip. “Maybe?”_

_Draco shivered as his lips parted and he became pliant against Harry’s gentle but firm touch. His eyelashes fluttered a bit as his face flushed._

_Over the course of about an hour, Harry and Draco spent their time laughing, talking, and partaking in some intense flirting. They occasionally ordered another drink, though while Harry handled alcohol rather well, it seemed to hit Draco a little harder._

_“You’re sloshed, aren’t you?” Harry asked, letting out a low chuckle._

_“Sober as a judge, Potter.” he slurred, leaning towards Harry a bit._

_Harry hummed and held Draco’s chin, tilting the man’s head up so their gazes met. “Call me Harry. Maybe later on you can call me something else.” Harry said with a smirk as Draco’s cheeks began to heat up._

_Draco let out a needy whimper, not able to help himself as Harry’s words sent waves of heat over his body._

_“Let’s get you back to your flat and try to sober you up before we do anything. I don’t want you to be inebriated if we decide to do something.” Harry spoke, making it clear he had no intention of touching Draco until he was sober and able to consent._

_Draco gave a quick nod, following Harry out of the bar and to the alleyway around the side of the building. Harry pulled out his wand and apparated the two of them to the door leading to the studio flat. After a good three minutes of Draco fumbling with the keys, despite Harry offering to help, they entered the flat. The man then threw his keys on the kitchen table and sat at the bar, pointing to the coffee machine. “Please tell me you know how to work that. There is absolutely no way I can make it right now.”_

_Harry closed the door behind him, walking to the kitchen area. “Of course I know how to work this. I grew up in the muggle world, you know.” after Harry set the machine to brew to coffee, he turned and took in the area._

_There was the kitchen area around the corner from the doorway, which led straight into the living area which was furnished with a plush sofa and love seat, a coffee table between them with a few books on top. There was an especially soft rug on the hardwood floor, which felt pleasant on bare feet. Draco also had a muggle television in the living area. In the far left corner of the room beside a large window was a queen mattress on the floor with a marble patterned comforter draped on top, black pillows with silver trimmings also resting on top. There was a lamp next to the bed, along with a laptop. There was a full body mirror leaning against the wall next to the mattress, and a moderately sized wardrobe in the far right corner of the room next to the door to the bathroom. It wasn’t big, but it suited Draco._

_“Where do you work?” Harry questioned as he poured the coffee into a mug for Draco._

_“I work at a library nearby. Pays well for such a simple job. What about you?”_

_“I just recently became a paramedic. What do you want in your coffee?” Harry asked as he got a spoon out and walked over to Draco’s fridge._

_“Just some of the vanilla creamer that’s in there.” he replied before continuing their conversation. “So you’re on the scene of emergencies?”_

_“Pretty much yeah. Most 999 calls are for us.” he answered, pouring the creamer into the coffee and stirring it. “I can see the librarian though. Suits you.”_

_“Is that a bad thing?”_

_“It’s a cute thing.” Harry said with a small smirk, setting the cup in front of Draco before sitting next to him at the bar._

_Draco’s face flushed as he began to drink his coffee. “Being a paramedic sounds intense.”_

_“It is. If I’m being honest, I’m constantly afraid that the next call will be about someone I love.” Harry explained, running a hand through his unruly hair. The two continued to make small talk until Draco finished his coffee and Harry nodded towards the bathroom door. “Go grab a shower, it’ll sober you up some more. I’ll wait on the couch.”_

_Draco nodded and got up, walking over to the sink. He washed his mug before grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe and going to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He set the clothes down on the edge of the sink before walking to the shower, turning the water to a cool setting. He began to unbutton his shirt as he looked in the mirror. Once his shirts and pants were off, he gave a deep sigh before pulling his binder over his head and staring at his reflection. He hated his large chest. He was a D cup, and he thanked Merlin for his high quality binder that flattened his chest._

_Once he was undressed and in the shower, Draco felt the drunken haze fade away with the cool water pouring over his head. He thought of long fingers tugging at his platinum locks as he shampooed his hair, rinsing the suds out soon after. He thought of experienced hands running down his body as he lathered his skin with lavender scented body wash. Once he was done, he rinsed his body and turned the water off, stepping out. After drying his body off and towel drying his hair, he dressed himself in black pants and dark grey sweatpants, tugging a baggy white t-shirt over his head. He decided to forgo his binder. There wasn’t much need, he knew Harry was going to sleep with him, and the man already knew of his gender identity._

_When Draco walked out of the bathroom, Harry was sitting on the couch, exactly where he said he would be. “I feel a lot better now.” Draco admitted, a shy smile crossing his features._

_Harry smirked as he stood and sauntered over to Draco. He looked the man up and down before he made his move. He wrapped a hand around Draco’s throat and pushed him into the wall, grinning at the soft gasp that escaped the blonde’s lips. Harry then leaned forward and kissed and bit at his neck, being sure to nibble on the places that made Draco whine._

_Harry then stood and lifted Draco, wrapping the man’s legs around his waist. As he walked to Draco’s bed, he roughly kissed him, lying him down on the mattress once he reached it. He gripped Draco’s hips as he began to grind against the smaller man, groaning at the little whimper Draco let out in response to the friction. It was like they couldn’t part from each other for more than a moment at a time. Harry pulled from the kiss long enough to remove his shirt before he leaned down, crashing his lips against Draco’s own once again._

_It didn’t take long for Draco to flip them over, the smaller man straddling Harry’s waist as he leaned into the feverish kiss. He pulled away from Harry’s lips, which chased after his own as he pulled back. He waited a moment, weighing his options. He then ripped his t-shirt off, revealing his chest to Harry. Harry inhaled sharply at the sight, biting his lip in arousal, his clothed erection pressing up against Draco through his jeans. “You’re so handsome, Draco. Can I touch you?” Draco whimpered at that, nodding his head quickly. He let a soft gasp slip past his lips when Harry’s hands reached up, cupping the flesh exposed to him and gently kneading it, making Draco mewl and lean into the large, strong hands._

 

_“Trousers...want em off…” he breathed, needy for more. Harry was quick to tug Draco’s trousers off of his body, but it was clear that wasn’t enough when the blonde whined. “Yours too, please.” Harry grinned and managed to remove his own trousers before he gripped Draco’s hips, grinding up against him. They were both now only in their pants, desperate and rutting desperately against each other._

_Harry sat up, securing an arm around Draco’s lower back as he leaned in, biting and sucking at the pale flesh in front of him. “Can I take your pants off?”_

_Draco gave a quick nod, helping Harry get them off. Once he was completely naked in front of the man, Harry groaned in arousal at the sight before him. “Can I touch you more?”_

_Draco gave a sharp nod, bucking his hips forward a bit. “Please, want your fingers so bad.” he begged, voice soft._

_Harry grinned and slowly trailed a hand down before he began to slowly rub Draco’s center, groaning as his arousal coated his palm and fingers. “God, you’re so worked up already. Have you done this before?”_

_Draco shook his head, letting a small whimper escape his kiss-swollen lips. “Is that a bad thing?”_

_“Merlin, no. It’s beyond sexy. Just tell me if you don’t like something, okay?’ harry replied, erection now more prominent, straining against his pants._

_Draco nodded in response, gasping when one of Harry’s fingers slipped inside of him. The surprise quickly melted away as the finger slipped in and out of him, setting a steady pace. “Oh, fuuuck. Please don’t stop, Harry please don’t stop.” he begged as the finger picked up the pace._

_“Wasn’t planning on it, baby.” Harry replied, smirking against his skin as he sucked a bruise into Draco’s collarbone._

_Draco whined as a second finger joined the first, pressing further and harder into him. The blonde soon began to grind down onto Harry’s fingers, riding them at a fast pace as his hips bucked every now and then._

_Harry was in awe at the sight. He had his nemesis from school above him, wrecking himself on Harry’s fingers, melting further with every touch. Draco Malfoy was riding his fingers, and seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot as he picked up the pace when Harry added a third, stretching him out._

_“Oh god, fuck!” he cried out as Harry’s fingers found his sweet spot, pressing harder against it._

_“I think I found your sweet spot, darling.” he purred before fucking his fingers faster into the other, relishing in the sweet sounds that slipped past his lips. After a bit of Draco fucking himself on Harry’s fingers, Harry slowed the pace, holding Draco’s hip to hold him still so he had control of the pace for a moment. “What are you okay with doing?”_

_“I don’t want to go all the way right now...but, um, will you eat me out?” Draco requested, voice shaky with arousal._

_Harry grinned and gave a quick nod, lying Draco down on the bed and climbing on top of him. As he kissed down his body, anticipation built in his lower stomach. Once he settled between Draco’s legs, he gave the man the best blowjob of his life._

\---

_Later that night, as Draco stood on his balcony smoking a cigarette, Harry walked out in his pants, whereas Draco only wore Harry’s large t-shirt which reached the middle of his thighs._

_Harry hummed as he stood behind Draco, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Smoking kills, you know.” he chided, though his voice was playful as he pressed a kiss to the nape of Draco’s neck._

_“Mm, I’m much too relaxed to care right now.” Draco replied easily, taking another drag of his cigarette. They gazed up at the night sky for a bit before Harry spoke up._

_“Not to question your decisions, but is there a reason why you’ve never had sex?”_

_“Well, you have to promise not to laugh. Or tell anyone.” Draco negotiated._

_“My lips are sealed. Besides, why would I laugh? It’s not a big deal.” He reassured Draco, a warm smile on his face._

_Draco sighed. “I’m saving myself. Until I’m married.”_

_Harry thought on the answer for a moment before nodded. “I respect that. It’s actually kind of sweet.”_

_A soft blush made its way to Draco’s face. “I- um, thanks.” Harry chuckled. “Of course.” Draco took a deep breath before turning to face Harry. “Do you want to stay the night?”_

_Harry grinned at the offer. “I’d love to.”_

\---

Ever since that night, Harry had become a permanent fixture in Draco’s life. It had almost been two years since they had officially started dating. And in all honesty, Draco was in love. He had never been happier than he was with Harry. For the past month, Harry had been dropping hints that he wanted Draco to move in with him. And tonight was the night Draco was going to say yes.

Draco dressed himself in a loose grey button up and black jeans that really, really complimented his arse. He was sure to straighten his hair before texting Harry and telling him he could go ahead and head over. The plan was to order takeaway and watch a scary movie. Harry had also mentioned he wanted to talk, though he reassured Draco that it wasn’t anything bad.

As soon as the knock on the door came, Draco ran his fingers through his hair once or twice before he answered the door, smiling at the image before him.

Harry wore simple jeans and a faded t-shirt, and he was holding a bag of a takeaway. “Hello love.” Harry greeted, walking in once Draco motioned for him to enter the flat.

“Hi babe. You got some sushi in there right?” Draco asked as he went to his living area, turning on the television. “I rented The Conjuring, I hope that’s okay.”

“Haven’t seen that one yet, and of course I got you sushi. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” Harry replied, a grin on his face as he set the takeaway on the coffee table along with two glasses of water. He then sat on the couch, gently tugging Draco into his lap by the hips. “I missed you.”

“You saw me this morning before we both left for work.” he teased, smiling softly.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you.” Harry was quick to reply, pressing a kiss to the corner of Draco’s mouth.

Draco smiled more. “I missed you too.” he then hopped up out of Harry’s laugh and sat in front of him on the couch. “So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

Harry chuckled. “Jumping straight into it, huh?” he then sat up straight, his eyes meeting Draco’s own. “I’ve been dropping hints for a while now, but I want to ask you officially. We’ve been together for almost two years now, and we spend almost every night together. I also looked around, and there’s a library not too far from Grimmauld Place that is hoping to hire you. They said they’ll pay you more than your current job if you’re skills are as good as I told them they are. I want you to move in with me.” Draco was silent for a moment, but a smile slowly made its way to his face as he nodded. “I would love to move in with you. I just have to work at my current library for a week until Theodore can take my position.” Harry grinned and pulled Draco into a hug. “I love you, Dray. This is going to be good for us.”


	2. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way from home, Draco is attacked by a group of men. Will anyone come to his rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter has a graphic scene, so if you want to skip that part I have it written in bold both where it starts and where it ends

It was a chilly monday evening, and all Draco wanted to do was to head back to his flat to meet everyone. Hermione, Pansy, Theodore, Ron, and Harry had been helping him transfer his stuff from his flat to Grimmauld Place, though he planned on putting his furniture in a storage building.

 

Draco hummed softly to himself as he organized bookshelves, deciding he might as well get everything done and see if he could clock out early. He dusted, moved books back to the correct shelves, and looked over check out and check in records.

 

After a good hour, Draco had finally finished all of his tasks. He went to the back office and asked if he could clock out early, and was relieved when the answer was yes. He gathered his stuff and walked out, saying goodbye to his coworker. Once he shut the door behind him, he gave a content sigh.

 

Draco then put a pair of earbuds in and started up a daily playlist, humming softly to the music that played. He began walking down the long set of stairs that lead out to the other shops. He walked passed an alley every now and then, but he was used to taking this route. He smiled to himself as he thought about seeing Harry and the others. Everyone got along so well now, it was nice. They had their own little family.

 

Draco’s thoughts were interrupted when he saw two men walk passed the alley he was walking through. The men then turned back and eyed him for a moment before they began walking towards him. He did his best to keep his composure as he turned around and began walking back towards the library. Maybe he could call Harry to pick him up.

 

As Draco fumbled with his phone, he gave a glance over his shoulder and was surprised to see that the men were gone. He became confused, and was caught off guard by a large hand fisting itself in his hair, dragging him into an empty lot.

 

**WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND RAPE SCENE**

 

Draco cried out at the pain of his hair being pulled so harshly, but nonetheless he struggled to get away. Soon he was dropped to the hard pavement and he scrambled to get up, but was knocked back down by a hard kick to the stomach. As he lifted his head to take in his surroundings, he found that four men were crowded around him, laughing and taunting him.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, pretty boy?” One of them asked, pressing his foot down on the side of Draco’s face, pushing him against the hard ground.

 

“Why the rush?” Another questioned, squatting down in front of him. The man brushed his bangs from his face with a smirk.

 

Draco took in a deep breath before he whipped his head around biting the ankle of the man holding him down. He then swung, his fist colliding with the man’s face that had been squatting in front of him. He took their moment of disorientation as his chance to run. He scrambled to his feet and bolted, running as fast as he could.

 

But they were faster than he was.

 

Draco braced himself as a hand fisted in his hair once again. This time instead of being dragged away, he was slammed down onto the ground, face smashing against the pavement. He cried out as he felt his nose break and his cheekbone shatter. He could feel the warmth of blood on his face, his head was spinning. The hand slammed his head down against the ground again, making his vision blur.

 

The other men walked over, surrounding him once again.

 

“That wasn’t very smart of you.” One said as he stood behind Draco.

 

What Draco felt next, was a pain he couldn’t begin to describe. The man had stomped his foot down as hard as he could onto Draco’s shin, breaking his leg.

  


Draco couldn’t hold it back. He screamed, back arching from the pain. It was a deep, throbbing pain. When he managed to look down, he saw the bone sticking out. He began to vomit from the sight.

 

His face was then shoved into his own vomit, making him feel even more disgusting than he already did, feeling strange hands run over his body. He couldn’t go down like this. He began to struggle, swinging blindly. This of course only made the beating he received in return worse. All he could hear were grunts of pain and the sounds of impact.

 

Draco froze when he felt the cold blade of a knife press against his throat.

 

“Yeah, not so tough now, huh?”

 

Draco whimpered as another blade began cutting his clothes off of him. When his shirt was off and his binder was revealed, the men seemed a little shocked. They continued despite this, and soon was naked face down on the pavement, a bloody mess.

 

It didn’t take long for them to start taking turns with him. Each time was worse than the last. By the time one of them was on their second turn, Draco heard something. He then realized his phone was ringing.

 

He didn’t dare to move, knowing he could very well get killed if he did. Though, at the moment, death seemed more appealing than what he was currently enduring. Draco attempted to let his mind drift off, but was quickly brought back by the smell of burning flesh and an excruciating, white hot pain on his back. The pain repeated in different places around his body, and it didn’t take him long to connect the dots. He was being burned with a cigarette.

 

Draco couldn’t control it anymore. He choked out begs for them to stop when they got to the third round.

 

“Pl-Please....” he choked out in a hoarse whimper.

 

His begs were cut off when the knife against his throat pressed down, making a cut from the center of his throat to the side of his neck on the left side, blood beginning to pour out.

 

His phone had buzzed a few more times before the men got up and left, spitting on him and calling him pathetic before they walked off. They seemed to have left him for dead, lying naked, bruised, and bloody in the empty lot.

 

**SCENE IS OVER**

 

As Draco lied on the cold pavement, he looked up at the sky with tears racing down his cheeks. He wondered if this was where he was going to die. He hadn’t even finished moving in with Harry. He never got to see his friends one last time.

 

After lying there for a while, he heard whispers coming from across the lot. He didn’t bother to move. He assumed it was the men coming back for more. But once he heard the startled scream, he knew someone else had stumbled upon him.

 

He vaguely heard a woman’s voice, calling his name over and over again, and the woman talking to someone else. The other voice sounded like a woman as well. Their voices sounded familiar.

 

When Draco finally found the will to open his eyes just a bit, he saw one of the last people he expected to see just then. Tears raced down pale cheeks, short black bangs falling over big brown eyes. He could recognize that bobbed haircut anywhere. It was Pansy holding him, begging him to open his eyes. It was Pansy that had found him. He looked behind Pansy and spotted Hermione, who was speaking into the phone about how she and her girlfriend had found a rape victim that was badly injured. Draco figured it was fair to assume she was talking about him.

 

“There you go Draco. Keep looking at us. Keep your eyes open. Please.” Pansy begged him, holding him close.

 

Draco whimpered and tried to speak, but all that came out was a gargled cry, causing him to cough up blood,.

 

“Shhh, Draco. Save your breath. We need you to stay with us.” Pansy pleaded, her hand cupping a bruised cheek.

 

Draco’s eyelids felt so heavy as he tried to focus on his best friend. He was so tired, his whole body ached. He just wanted to go to sleep, at Grimmauld Place with Harry.

 

Harry. Where was Harry? Did he know?

 

Draco couldn’t bring himself to worry for long, as he slowly began to fall unconscious. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep himself awake. As his eyes began to close, he heard sirens and Pansy screaming.

 

And then it all went black.

  
  



	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up three days after his attack, and has to face the beginning of the aftermath.

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

 

The incessant noise frustrated Draco to the point of an outburst and he was barely even waking up yet. His eyelids began to flutter open, and he groaned at the bright lighting. In the corner of his eye he saw a blurry figure rush towards him. He immediately flinched away, closing his eyes tight. 

 

“Please.” He whimpered out, the pleading words spilling from his throat before he even knew they were there.

 

“Oh Draco, it’s just me. Pansy. How are you feeling?” she asked, her voice soft.

 

“Where am I?” he croaked out, throat dry. 

 

As he opened his eyes, he saw Pansy holding a cup out to him. Once she realized he didn’t have the strength to move, she slowly brought the cup to his lips and helped him drink from it. As soon as the cool water hit his sore throat, the dull pain he felt all over became more tolerable. 

 

“You’re in the hospital, Draco. You’ve been out for three days. Do you not remember what happened?”

 

Draco squinted a bit as he thought for a moment, but very few thoughts were passing through his mind at that moment. 

 

“Not especially, but I think I can connect the dots.” Draco muttered, feeling a different kind of pain in areas he didn’t wish to talk about. That on top of the fact that he was in the hospital, it added up quickly.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. We’ve all been so worried.” Pansy whispered the last part, her eyes meeting Draco’s own. He saw the look in her eyes that she gave him the last time she sat as his bedside in a hospital. She was afraid for him, she was angry, and she was concerned.

 

Draco relaxed at the sound of Pansy’s voice. Her voice always managed to soothe him when nothing else could. It had been that way since they were in nappies. Harry’s voice was also his favourite. Then he began to worry. “Harry… where’s Harry?” he mumbled 

 

“Sleeping,” Pansy began, nodding her head to the corner of the room. “He never leaves.”

 

Draco turned his head to the corner of the room, and sure enough, his eyes fell on his boyfriend. Harry was sitting in a chair, slouching a bit as he leaned back against the wall. His hair was even more of a wreck than usual, he still had his glasses on, and he hadn’t shaven. 

 

Draco let out a whimper when his eyes fell on Harry. He felt safer with Harry, and he was there when Draco needed him. But right then Draco needed his comfort. Before he knew it tears began racing down his cheeks. And then it hit him like a train. 

 

It came in flashes. The taste of metal and salt in his mouth, the sound of mocking laughter, the large, unfamiliar hands all over him. He felt the pain, felt their touch. He could hear their voices, taunting as they violated and beat him.

 

It all echoed around him, the sounds outside of the men became muddled, his vision blurry with tears. His body felt frozen, like he couldn’t move an inch without being in pain. Everything hurt. He felt everything repeat itself.

 

Draco’s heart pounded as he felt fear flood through his body. He felt disoriented, afraid. Nothing felt right.

 

Draco shut his eyes tight and covered his ears, letting out a shriek at the images flashing through his mind.

 

Harry startled awake, looking around the room. He heard the cry and was at Draco’s side in no time. He didn’t touch Draco, but called his name. “Draco, baby. Baby, I need you to come back to me. They’re gone, you’re not there anymore. You’re safe. It’s Harry, come back to me, love.”

 

To Draco, Harry’s voice was muffled behind his own screams that echoed through his head. As Harry continued to speak to him, he felt the touches and pain fade, along with the voices and screams. Soon, all he heard was Harry’s soothing words.

 

“Harry…” he sobbed, slowly lowered his hands and opening his eyes. Tears still raced down his cheeks as his bottom lip trembled. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Harry soothed as he slowly took hold of one of Draco’s bandaged hands. 

 

Draco managed to keep himself from flinching away at the touch. “Please...please tell me it’s not true.”

 

“Dray...we both know I can’t. I wish it wasn’t, but it is. But things will be okay. I won’t leave your side.” Harry promised, intertwining their fingers. 

 

After a moment of silence, a woman in a white coat entered the room. “Draco, you’re awake. I’m Dr. Blakely. How are you feeling?” she asked as she read over a clipboard. 

 

“Like shit.” he grunted out as he tried to sit up properly, but could barely move as the pain spiked. 

 

“That is to be expected. You were brought in pretty roughed up.” Dr. Blakely replied, walking over and recording information from the monitors that Draco was hooked up to. 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but that seems to be an understatement. What’s the damage?” Draco questioned, not lifting his gaze to meet anyone. 

 

“Well, you came in with an extensive number of injuries.” The doctor answered, turning to face him.

 

“Which are?” Draco asked, starting to get frustrated. 

 

“Many bruises, cuts, and cigarette burns. A concussion, broken nose, bruised cheekbone. Broken knuckles, a gash in your throat, three broken ribs, a broken leg, and internal injuries. We’ll have a psychiatrist come and do a trauma assessment in the morning.” Dr. Blakely told him.

 

“A trauma assessment...you’re sending a shrink in to assess the damage to my psyche?” He questioned, voice tense.

 

“Essentially. Is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked, hearing a buzz on her pager.

 

“No, thanks though.” Draco dismissed, sighing when she left. “I’m fucked, aren’t I?”

 

“Dray, you’re not fucked. What happened to you was, but that doesn’t mean that you are.” Harry reassured him.

 

Draco leaned back, sighing softly as he felt the number of thoughts crashing through his brain diminish. “Can we just...drop it for now? I want to talk about something else.”

 

“Of course love.” Harry then hummed in thought. “While you were sleeping the others were able to finish moving all of your stuff, and we finished unpacking and putting things away for the most part. Hermione and Theodore handled your little knick knacks and stuff like that, Ron and Pansy handled your clothes.”

 

“Am I officially moved in?” He asked, turning his head to look at the man sitting at his bedside.

 

“Officially.” Harry repeated, smiling at him.

 

Draco let out a weak laugh. “It’s about damn time.”

 

There was a soft silence that followed, and Draco felt his eyelids start becoming heavy. “Think ‘m gonna pass out.” Draco mumbled pulling Harry’s hand to his chest and holding it close.

 

Harry scooted closer so he didn’t have to stretch for Draco to hold his hand. “I love you Dray. I promise things are going to be okay.” He whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind Draco’s ear.

 

Draco gave a soft, sleepy hum. “I sure hope so.” He mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

  
  



End file.
